This Heart Has Been Broken Before
by catchmeonfiree
Summary: "'Sam... you're back.' She was silently crying through her already-there tears, wanting to just throw herself into his arms in this crazy, messed-up world." Please review, sweet-coffee-drops! Thanks! :3
1. Flashback

A/N: _Hi all! This is mwah coming in with her first ever fanfiction on FanFiction! I've written some Glee fics before, just not on FanFiction, so I'm thinking that maybe after this story maybe I should post those ones on here. You can go find the link to them if you don't want to wait that long on my Tumblr, which you can find on my homepage. I hope you'll enjoy this fic, it's not gonna be good. I'm in my last year of middle school, so I'm not exactly a pro at writing, but I'll try my hardest to work up to people's expectations! Please review, and thank you very much! =)_

^.^

Chapter One

_And I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright… I know it's right… and the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score… and I love you, I love you, like never before. _Quinn Fabray kept repeating those lyrics in her head, distracting her away from the lesson that Mr. Shue was teaching. She was broken. She was sad. She felt that no matter what she did now, nothing could make her feel better, or just good. She thought about how this was her last year in high school; the year where now, whatever you will do will determine so much of your life. And Quinn thought about how she spent those precious years. Her first year in high school; she was frickin' terrified, to be honest. But she knew that was something that Lucy Caboosey would do, and so she kept her head held high and paraded in the halls like a supermodel, and although she was only freshman, many boys turned their eyes on her. She had met her two bestest friends, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce on a Tuesday, in September.

_Quinn was walking through the halls of William McKinley High School, taking in the smell of all the people roaming in the building, how it felt like to finally be in the world where culture was so heavily based on. She thought about friends. Would she make any? Would she even see the ones she had back then in middle school? Oh yeah, that's right. No. Why? Because Quinn Fabray wasn't in existence back then; Lucy was. Lucy was tortured and bullied day after day, never seeing the light of how one day she could still remain who she was and take those bullies on. But she wasn't strong back then. And so when her family moved because her dad got a new job and a raise, she asked if she could change who she was; the precious life that had entered the world, 14 years ago. Quinn was still nervous, though. She didn't look like she was, but inside, she was shaking with fear. Quinn had taken advice from her older sister Franny about what to do in high school. First thing that Franny said was, don't look stupid. And that included clothes. So on her first day, Quinn wore a light blue babydoll dress with a snow white cardigan and black flats, hair down and wavy and blonde (due to her change of color) which Franny approved as "good enough". Franny herself had gone to McKinley, and knew how you were judged there. Quinn walked down the halls, searching for room 213, when suddenly she bumped into a boy. A tall boy. An especially tall boy. He looked lost as well. Quinn quickly mumbled, "Sorry," and went along her way when two girls, one blonde, one not, stopped her._

_"Hey," A girl who had ravenous eyes and ebony hair said, with a smirk. She maybe also knew the rule of outfits with McKinley, sporting a TOTALLY short skirt and let her hair down in a waterfall._

_"Oh, um. Hi! I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray." She put her hand out to shake and after a quick second of realizing what she was doing, the other girl took it in her own hand and jerked it in a friendly motion._

_"I'm Santana Lopez. Hey, what middle school are you from? I certainly don't remember you from Riverhome. Did you go to Middleway?" By now, Santana had wiped that smirk on her face, but Quinn had yet to learn the blonde's name next to Santana._

_"Oh, well, I didn't go to Riverhome or Middleway. I actually went to Fairbrook." The other blonde now spoke up._

_"Oh! A friend of mine went to Fairbrook! Her name is Rachel Berry."_

_"Shut up, Brit! Berry is not our friend." Santana turned to Quinn. "Sorry, she does that sometimes. It's a disease with no cure. Oh! She hasn't introduced herself yet! Brits, intro to Quinn."_

_"Well, I'm Brittany, Brittany S. Pierce, and no, I am not Britney Spears, although it would be an honor taking her body and fame. I have a cat named Lord Tubbington and I like to eat waffles at night and not for breakfast because that's just, like, stupid." Quinn stared at Brittany the whole time she was talking, fascinated by her words, but in the way that made think, "Goodness, this girl is a genius!" In fact, it made her think the opposite._

_"Well, umm, nice to meet you, Brittany. And Santana. Well, it's getting late. I better go to class. But I'll-" Quinn was cut off by Santana's words._

_"Hold on, we'll help you find your way. I practically live here. I know everything about this school, even if I'm just a freshman. Where do you need to go?"_

_"Umm, well, I need to go to room 213, Political Science? With Mr. Grant?" Quinn was still unsure about the fact that Santana had said that she knew the school from top to bottom, but they seemed like they were nice girls, and besides, she was already in school for 20 minutes and still didn't make any friends, so why not stick to these?_  
><em>"Oh my gosh! You have Poli Sci with Mr. Grant? So does Puck! Even if he's not gonna attend." Brittant and Santana snickered, while Quinn stood there, totally feeling like the third wheel. <em>

_"Come this way. We'll show you." The three girls zipped through the halls until they finally arrived to Quinn's destination, and they made plans to meet each other at lunch._  
><em>Quinn walked into the classroom, right on time, but not early enough to be able to choose her own seat and was forced to sit next to a boy with a short Mohawk. She sat down, placing her bag next to her, scared that someone would take something important in there that belonged to her.<em>

_Throughout class, Quinn could see out of the corner of her eye, the boy with the Mohawk gawking at her. She sighed every time she caught him, and didn't ask him why until the teacher, who was extremely good looking, let them have some free time 5 minutes before class ended._

_"OK, you've been staring at me for like, the entire class. What's up with that?" Quinn whispered. Obviously, Lucy was the ugliest person in the world, and Quinn wasn't used to having boys like her, or even just look at her for that matter, more or less stare._

_"Babe… you're hot." The boy smirked and took another look again, smiling when he went back up to her eyes. "I'm Puck, sweets." Quinn's eyes widened; this was the boy that Santana and Brittany were talking about._

_"Oh, I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray. Do you know anyone named San-"Quinn was cut off again, this time by the bell, and Puck picked up his body and bag up._

_"I'll talk to you later, sexy. I've gotta go down to the nurse's office. Splitting headache. Can't go to math… again." Puck smiled at her again and this time even wiggled his eyebrow and winked at her. Quinn sighed, not even aware of what would happen during her day._

^.^

OK, so this was the first chapter of what I can only hope to be a flourishing story! ^.^ Please review this chapter, telling me what was good or not and if I should continue with it! I guess it's pretty short, but I just wanted to know if people still wanted to read it if it was like this, instead of wasting my whole writing something people don't even want to read. So please review! Thanks so much, honey-muffin-cakes! =)


	2. Breaking, Broken Heart

A/N: _Hey there again! Sorry this chapter took such a long time! I had to deal with 2 essays, a project, my social life, as well as extra-curricular/extended activities. ^.^ Tumblr also takes up a lot of time, so you're welcome to check that out anytime as well. But here I am again, now with the next chapter of this story! Please review, thanks! :) Plus, there's some language in here, so be on the lookout! (That's why it's rated T now) And also, Happy Halloween to all those who celebrated! I hope you had a good time! =D_

^.^

Quinn was now walking to Shelby Corcoran's house, the adoptive mother of her child, whom Quinn gave birth to about 2 years ago. The cold wind was bitter, and it nipped at her cheeks and lips, causing a chilling shiver to swim down her spine. Quinn tugged at her Sperry's and morning sky colored skinny jeans to insure warmness. She buttoned up her heather-grey toggle coat while working her scarf; she was freezing and her nose already pink from the weather. She was on her way to see her baby daughter Beth again. She had been visiting her every now and then, but whenever it was possible. She wanted to be with Beth every step of the way, wanted to be her mother, her _only _mother, with Shelby way out of the picture. She knew it was wrong, but after all she had been through, Quinn just wanted something to keep her happy.

Quinn stepped into the apartment of Shelby and Beth, with Puck already there, carrying their daughter, babbling to her.

"Quinn, why are you late?" questioned Shelby.

"Sorry, it was really cold outside, and the bus was late." Quinn had seen Puck after school, asking him if he could give her a ride, but he said no, stating that he also had to go pick up his sister Hannah, which would make both of them. Not wanting to fight again, she sighed and went on her way to the bus stop. Now seeing that she was even later than him made her madder than a typical person would be.

"Fine, but call next time. Don't get me thinking that you've gone off and…" Shelby trailed off, sure that what she was about to say would make matters even worse. "Guys, I'm gonna go down to the pharmacy for just a couple minutes, to get some cough drops. Like Quinn said, it's been getting cold lately, and I think I might need some help with this stupid cough of mines." Puck immediately got up.

"Do you need someone to drive you there? I mean, we can take Beth with us." Puck sputtered. Quinn almost bawled at that. Sure, she was supposed to be over him, but at least… at least she wanted someone to love her, or maybe just not hate her. It seemed like Puck didn't even want to be in the same room as her. He went over to Beth's crib, almost taking her from her slumber before Shelby answered.

"Actually, better idea, Puck. How about you go down to the pharmacy and I'll stay here with Quinn and Beth; I think that would be better." Shelby smiled at Puck, and that pretty much melted his heart.

"Sure thing, babe- I mean… umm… Shelby." Puck smirked at her, and Shelby rolled her eyes, but obviously smiling. Quinn's own eyes were almost bursting at the seams of her tears, careful to not let any spill over her cheeks and slide down her face.

"Goodbye, Puck! God!" Shelby smiled like crazy, shooting googly eyes at him. He picked up his car keys and shut the door behind him. Shelby got up from her seat and made herself a cup of tea. After she was done, she walked over to Quinn, _then_ noticed that her eyes were practically crimson from her quiet crying. Shelby sighed and hugged her, not sure what to do. "Why you crying?" Her voice was soft and hushed.

"I'm so… so… _broken_." Quinn sheared through her lips, wincing while whispering the sentence. She broke away from the hug. "I'm so sorry." A couple weeks ago, while baby-sitting with Puck, she had planted things in Shelby's apartment, trying to make her seem like an unfit mom. Then, she was planning on calling Child Services and make them arrest Shelby for being in possession of all those things. "I'm just… so… so sorry." A week later, Puck had finally cracked to Shelby, spilling all the secrets Quinn was keeping from her. "I didn't know why I… I even did that." Even so, Shelby let her back in, to see and babysit Beth. Quinn even swore to never do that again. After all… she just wanted to be able to love her daughter.

"Quinn… why were you crying?" Shelby wasn't going to stop until she got a straight up answer from Quinn. The blonde was now sobbing, hiccupping in between, and even though she was only quietly crying, her heart was basically bending and breaking inside, twisting and turning, insecure and unconfident.

"Do you seriously want to know why?" Quinn's eyes were shying away, but Shelby could sense what she was trying to get across. She already knew why she was crying, or… at least she thought she knew.

"I… I do. Tell me, Quinn. I can help you. Don't you think that I would've had enough experience by now, what with all the drama that's been in my life?" She was trying to just get Quinn to state what was wrong, and maybe just help her get back on track with her life again.

"Shelby… you'll never be able to understand or _feel_ the pain that I've felt inside of me, what's happened in my heart. I'm trying to not get mad, but you're forcing it on me now." Shelby was trying not to overreact, something a child would do, but now Quinn was just telling her, making her do so, be so.

"Quinn, just tell me-"

"Don't fucking tell me what to do! You can't control me! Everyone has, and everyone will eventually someday, and just fucking push my damn feelings aside and fucking just kick me away when they're done, just like everyone has done to me now!" Quinn was crying hysterically, but Shelby now just wanted to listen to what she had to say; she wasn't playing mommy anymore, at least not with Quinn. "Everyone is expected to be perfect. And I know, 'cause Mr. Shue talks about it every day, and I know I'm supposed to think that me and everyone else is perfect, but I just… can't fucking deal with that shit anymore! I won't be perfect, and I can't do anything perfect anymore. My own father has doubted and denied my damn perfection, and he just doesn't even give a fuck anymore! I'm not what everyone wants me to be. I'm not perfect anymore. I've upset my family, my friends, my damn reputation, and everything else. I've screwed up everything in my life, and everything has been so fucked up for me anymore. And I try! I fucking try! Santana fucking whined all the time when she was still in New Directions about how she didn't have any fucking solos, and how the last time she got one, it was last year at Sectionals. But what about me? What about me? Am I just supposed to fucking sway in the damn back all the time? And not just only me, but Tina! Tina and me! We haven't had a damn solo since, how much, _two damn years now_? Tina doesn't have as much fucking stress as me, and I just wish my life was as half as good as hers! At least she has a damn boyfriend that fucking cares about her!" Shelby couldn't help but think why she was yelling at her. Why her? Why not anyone else? Quinn finally stopped yelling, and hushed her tone down.

"I just want somebody to love me. I want someone to call my own, someone to tell me that I'm perfect. I want to be loved. And I wanted Beth. I wanted to call Beth perfect, and I wanted Beth to love me." Quinn sniffled, and rubbed some tears out of her eyes. "I also wanted Puckerman. I wanted him to tell me that he loved me." Then, her voice was so soft, only Shelby could've heard. "But he's only said that to me once. So I want Beth; I'm the one who frickin' carried her in my stomach for nine months, and frickin' gave birth to her. Now… I can't even have her to call my own." Shelby thought of opening her mouth to say something, but quickly decided against it. "I wanted love. Something I rarely get. After this, everyone's already got plans. New York, college, even Finn's got the tire shop and Puck has his pool cleaning business. What do I have?

"Nothing."

After a while letting Quinn breathe her feelings out, Shelby finally spoke up.

"Quinn, I understand that you've-" She was interrupted, this time with Puck shoving the door away with a plastic bag in his hands, probably filled with ten packs of cough drops.

"I heard it. I heard it all."

"Puck…" Shelby began.

"Don't… just don't." He looked at a now quiet, but still red-eyed, pink-cheeked Quinn. "Quinn only told her sob story to just make us fall apart!"

"Puck!"

"Shelby, stop! Obviously, Quinn doesn't want us together, and just wants to draw us apart! I heard your thing about me, Quinn! I gave you a chance back then, but _you're_ the one who fucking blew it away!"

"Puck, stop it!" Shelby was infuriated by his attitude.

"No! Quinn, get the fuck out of this house! You might be the birth mother of Beth, but only Shelby will be her _true_ mother!"

Quinn burst out in tears, grabbing her bag, slipping on her shoes before rushing out the door, the boom of it waking up Beth, causing her to cry, which sounded exactly like Quinn's.

…

Quinn was walking furiously, mad at Puck. _That BASTARD_, she thought. She was so engaged in her thoughts when she accidently bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" She snapped.

"S-sorry." A familiar voice whimpered. Quinn shot her head up, her hazel orbs bulging out of her skull in amazement to see who it was.

"Sam?"

^.^

_Dum, DUM, __**DUM**__! Well, that's a cliffhanger to leave off on. Sorry this update took so long (explained at the beginning of this chapter!). Hopefully, I can find more time to be able to write the next chapter. I've been thinking about this chapter for the past couple days now, and I'm glad I finally got to write it. I've got a blurry idea of what Chapter 3 will be about, but don't worry! By the time it comes out, it will be fantabulous! Also, who watched Glee on Tuesday! It was awesome! I'm so happy for Burt, and my bb Damian was be debuted for the first time! I've been with my honey since Day 1 of TGP (The Glee Project) and I was so glad to see him on! Love ya, sweet cheeks! ^.^ So, I also sorta ship Quick, and it was my first ever ship on Glee, so it's super important to me, and I was upset to see Puck and Shelby kiss, but I was even more excited that my even MORE bb, Chordy is back! They're shooting episode 8 right now and I can't wait for him to come back on mah TV screen every Tuesday night! So, that's about it! =) Please, PLEASE review, and thanks to those who reviewed for my first chapter! It means so much to me and really lights up my face and day! ^.^ Thanks again for reading (it was a bit longer this time, so I hope you enjoyed it!) and review please! Thanks, sweet-crumbly-cakes-filled-with-looooove-and-unicorns! =D_


	3. As If It's Never Been Broken Before

A/N:_. It took a long time figuring out how this chapter was gonna go, but I think I've finally got it. Sorry for the wait, as well. Hope everyone had a nice holiday time! This is the last chapter. Enjoy! :)_

^.^

"Sam… you're back." She was silently crying through her already-there tears, wanting to just throw herself into his arms in this crazy messed-up world.

"Quinn…" He smiled, and she thought, _Damn, I've missed that so much… so much_. He opened his arms up and scooped her in a big bear hug. He let go after a few seconds, both laughing lightly, smiling. "Never thought that you'd be the one I saw first. Thought it'd be Cedes; me buying Doritos and her buying tots." She snorted.

"You know, when I was pregnant, I couldn't keep my hands off of bacon; I needed them more than looser pants." Sam looked at her with a confused look, cute and innocent, with a raised eyebrow, probably learned from Ms. Quinn Fabray herself. "Sorry, that was a bit awkward." She bit her lip.

"Naw, it's OK. I just thought that _you'd _be the one who was… nervous." He smiled again.  
>They both looked at their feet, the ground, unaware that 3 buses had already rode past them.<p>

The time passed, and silence was the only thing keeping that conversation possible, if that even made sense to either of them.

Quinn opened her mouth slightly, just enough to make a sound, but decided against it and shut her lips together softly. She then thought that if she never told anyone what was on her mind, then they'll never know, and she'll never get better.

She started again.

"Sam... why are you back here in Loser Lima when you could still be in Nashville?"

Quinn's eyes began to water, but she stuck her head up in the air, forcing the tears to stay inside of her hazel orbs.

"Well... I wasn't exactly planning to come back here. I really wasn't. I was minding my own business in Tennessee, when all of a sudden, this ring tone that I haven't heard of in a long time beeps. And then I remember: it's Finn's ring tone."

Sam looked at Quinn, assuming her to be dazing off, but her eyes were locked onto his, and when he looked at her, she blushed fiercely and quickly turned her head to the other side, gasping for air. He chuckled before continuing.

"And Finn just said that he wanted me to come back. He said that Santana, Brittany, and... Mercedes..." he stuttered, but went back to his story. "... they teamed up with some other girls and that coach of that rival glee club from Nationals, Vocal Adrenaline, made some new show choir called-"

"The Troubletones," Quinn finished for him.

"Exactly. And Finn said that now, New Directions doesn't have enough members to compete. So, he asked me to come back. Maybe stay at a friend's house. My mom and dad said OK. Truth is, I loved being in Glee Club. The high school I went to in Nashville didn't even have a glee club. I mean... senior year... why not?"

"Who are you staying with?"

"Well... I'm staying at Finn's first, but then, I've got to find another place. I'm just staying at his place until I can find a replacement, since now Kurt and Burt also live with Finn and his mom."

Quinn's ears perked up.

"Sam... would you like to stay with me?"

"Umm... I don't know, Quinn... do you seriously think that me staying at your house is a good idea?"

"You've got a point..."

"Whatever, my bus is here. I'll think about it, but don't plan on getting all worked up about me saying yes. I might stay over at Puck's... or Mercedes'."

"But Mercedes is also a-"

Quinn was cut off by the roar from the engine of the bus that Sam got onto, and it drove away gently, tire tracks forming onto the road from the rain pouring down to the ground. Quinn took a deep breath, and turned around, walking over with little steps under the bus station, and sat down onto the bench, burying her hands into her face. 

…

"Guys! Let's welcome back... Sam Evans!" boomed Mr. Shue.

Sam came running back into the choir room, a huge applause breaking out and everyone got up from their seats to hug him. Quinn stayed within the crowd, and managed to avoid any awkwardness, although she didn't even hug him at all.

After everyone got back into their seats, Finn stayed behind and Rachel as well.

"OK, everyone, settle down," Rachel said, "I know that having Sam back is such a _huge_ deal. And what's best is that he's here just in time for Sectionals, but not to take my place, of course! I mean... no one could ever replace me!"

"Yeah... and we need to ask you guys all something. Sam needs a place to stay, and me and Rach already asked our folks, but he can't. Anyone volunteer?" Finn asked.

No one raised their hands or voice.

Blaine stepped up.

"I would love to, but my sister's coming back from college, and the spare room is now back to her room. Sorry."

"It's cool," said Sam.

Tina stood up.

"Sam... it's really awesome that you're back, but my parents don't let any boys stay over... hope you understand..." she explained.

"No, I get it," he answered.

Mike rose.

"Sam... you're practically my best friend, and it kills to see you without a place to stay... and I wish that I could help, but with all the drama with me and my dad now... I don't want you getting hurt."

"Bro, it's so awesome to see you sticking up for me like that. I love you, man."

Mike walked over to Sam and he embraced him in a big bear hug.

There were a couple aww's and daww's here and there, until it halted when Quinn slowly got up from her seat, her fingers twiddling and her feet unsteady, as well as her legs.

"Sam..." she started, "If there's really no one else... you could stay over at my place..."

She looked up at him and his eyes met hers. She quickly looked away.

Sam put his arm down from Mike's shoulder and walked towards Quinn, step by step.

"Quinn... it'd be an honor."

Both chuckled and she sat back down while Mike came up to them and guided Sam to a seat next to him.

Mr. Shue clapped his hands together.

"OK! So that's done! Sam, awesome having you back. If Quinn hadn't stood up, I probably would've volunteered my place! Hah!"

The _entire _choir was quiet. You could hear crickets in Westerville chirping.

Will's face dropped from a exultant smile to an extremely embarrassed face.

"OK..." 

…

"So, this is the living room."

Quinn guided Sam into her house, or mansion, while he struggled with his big duffle bag. They walked in, and the beautiful furniture made the house seem perfect, although the people weren't, necessarily. There were sofas and coffee tables made of stained glass with intricate flower designs. The carpet was Persian, and the colors made the place really pop. Their big 55 inch HD LCD TV sat in a California Redwood TV stand, with a surround sound stereo system. Tall lamps that dimmed the place were in every corner, and windows were expertly placed in the room, chiseled with simple, yet elegant carvings.

The two walked up the stairwell, and into a large corridor filled with paintings on the wall. They turned a corner and into a bedroom. There was a big bed, complete with vanilla colored sheets and snow white pillows fluffed to a perfect size. Next to the bed was a small chestnut colored nightstand. The room was overall simple, and Sam liked simple.

"This is it," Quinn said.

"It's perfect, thanks, Q."

Quinn simply nodded and sat down on Sam's bed. He put his bags onto the floor next to the dresser and sat down on the bed next to Quinn. He was ready to apologize to her. Ready to move on. He was still scared of what happened between them, and wasn't ready to recover yet, but ready to say sorry to how he acted. But before he could say anything, he felt a pair of lips on his neck... Quinn's. He immediately jumped up and she pulled away.

"What the hell, Quinn?"

"I, umm..."

He groaned in stress and put on his hands on his forehead and sat down on the desk.

"Sam... I'm sorry... I just thought..."

"Thought that I had come back here to be with you again?"

Quinn's eyes started watering.

"I'm sorry, Sam," she whimpered.

"Quinn..." he started, "What you did to me wasn't cool. See... you were my first love. Really. I loved you more than anything. But then you cheated on me with Finn. And that really hurt me, Quinn."

She nodded, understanding deeply.

"People don't just recover like that. And you were dishonest with me. You didn't tell me. Instead, you and Finn made a promise to keep your little games a secret, and you just thought that I would never find out. Thank goodness for Santana, or else I would have just been getting more and more hurt."

Quinn was now full on crying, taking the sheets in her hands and wiping away her tears.

"Sam, I'm sorry. That's just it. I'm sorry."

Sam sighed once more, and turned to face her on her bed.

"Quinn, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't want it to come out at you like that. But it's true, Quinn. Even if I still have feelings for you, I have to wait for my heart to heal until I can know that it won't be hurt again."

Quinn took a lock of her short blonde strands, tucked it behind her hair, and said, "I get your pain, Sam, but it isn't like I haven't had my heart shattered so many times. It's not like this heart hasn't been broken before." 

^.^

_OK, so that's the end of the story! Sorry if you thought it was short, but I never intended it to be super long actually. And apologies for the wait of this chapter! Schoolwork and holiday stuff. As for the ending, I just wanted to make it clear that people don't always have happy endings, or at least, not yet. If you didn't like how it ended up (Sam and Quinn getting back together), then you can check out my other fics (Like 'Titanic' or Meet the Evans'! ;D Promoting like a boss! Thanks again for all those who reviewed and alerted and favorited. It means a lot! Thanks again! Love you guys! =)_


End file.
